Suspicions And Worries
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: One-shot. Side story to my War of The Plates series. When Slice starts disappearing from time to time without saying why, Chi gets curious to what's really going on. Pls. Review.


Hey everyone. This's just a little side story I came up with staring Chi and Slice. This takes place between War of the Plates 1 and 2 so it's kinda a mid-quel.

Anyway, enjoy! ;)

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON

* * *

**

Chi was the opposite of Shade; she's usually the first get up in the morning. When she got up, it was still quite dark for it was before dawn. She looked to her right where Slice was sleeping peacefully mouth agape. She smiled a little noticing how cute he looked and left the room quietly.

She made her way to the rooftop garden which was her favorite place for meditation. She went the center of the garden and sat down cross legged. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a state of total calmness.

"Kinda chilly don't ya think?" Chi opened her eyes and saw that it was brighter than before; time always seemed to move faster whenever she meditates. She turned to see Slice shivering at the entrance to the garden.

"But hey, y'know it's cold when an Ice type shivers huh?" he laughed as he walked towards her. Chi smiled a bit. "So are you feeling cold?"

"Well it's rather chilly; it is almost winter time after all." Chi answered.

"Well let me warm, you up then." Slice knelt down behind her and draped his arms over her shoulders, interlocking his fingers at her stomach. He pressed his right cheek to her neck. "How's this working out?"

"An Ice type providing warmth? How ironic." Chi said placing her hand Slice's right arm. Being an Ice type, it was cold to the touch.

"Amazing isn't it Slice?" she said contently. "How something so cold could make me feel so warm inside."

"So it worked then?" Slice asked.

"Yes. Thank you Slice. Now let me reward you."

She turned her head and kissed him. Like his skin, his lips were slightly cold but Chi could still feel the warmth they provided her. After a few minute, they parted and Chi asked: "Is it breakfast already?"

"Yeah. They sent me up here to go get you but I kinda forgot." Slice answered. Chi chuckled and, hand in hand, they went down.

Everyone was already at the table when they arrived. They sat down next to each other and started eating. Well, Slice did; Chi just put one berry into her mouth and she was done. She wouldn't go hungry for the rest of the day.

Breakfast ended after a few minutes. Chi got up to put her plate away but when she came back, she noticed that Slice wasn't there. Wondering where was was, she approached Berg who was still there.

"Berg, have you seen where Slice went?" she asked.

He thought about it. "I think I saw him go through that door." He pointed at the door along the right side of the room. Chi thanked him and went through the door.

Slice wasn't anywhere in sight so Chi went down the stairs to the next floor. She found him there but he looked strange; he seemed to be waiting for someone for he was leaning against the wall looking from side to side. Chi decided to remain hidden to see what Slice was up to. After a few minutes, footsteps were heard. Slice looked up and saw Shine walk towards him.

"Sorry about the wait Slice; I had to make sure I wasn't being followed." she said.

"Took you long enough." he replied. "Anyway, you're 100% sure the room's soundproof."

"Definitely."

He sighed. "Alright let's do this."

Together they walked towards a door and Slice opened it. The two of them entered the room and the door closed. Chi just stood there waiting for one of them to leave but no one did. She waited there for about ten minutes before finally leaving.

She made her way to the rooftop garden not to meditate but to think. What could Slice and Shine be doing in that room? Why did it have to be soundproof? And why didn't he tell her about it?

What could it be?...

What could it be?...

What could it...

"Could he be cheating on me?" she thought to herself. That would explain why they seem to not want anyone else to know about it. And what they were doing in that soundproof room...

"No." Chi thought. That was wrong; she mentally slapped herself for thinking that. "Slice loves me. He would never cheat on me."

"Or would he?" a nagging voice at the back of her head said. Slice used to flirt with every girl in sight within a 50 meter radius. Surely, this attitude would cause him to be easily swayed by girls. But of all the girls there were, it had to be Shine!

She was a different story altogether. All this time, Chi thought she was totally loyal to Shade, her husband. After all they've been through, stopping a war, how could she do this to him?

Chi wanted the truth. She waited for a time when he would be alone before he confronted him. But that wasn't easy; the next time she saw Slice was at lunchtime. After that, he vanished again along with Shine. Chi knew that they were in that room again doing who-knows-what. The same thing happened at dinner; Chi was getting really worried now.

She ended up going to bed alone. She didn't sleep; instead, she just sat on her bed sadly wondering what to do. To her surprise, Slice showed up.

"Hey Chi. Sorry but I've got something to do." he said to her.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Oh it's...uh..." Slice's eyes darted back an forth nervously. Chi saw this clearly. "Shade's got some work for me to do so uh...yeah." He shrugged. "I might be a bit late."

"I see." Chi said not looking at him.

Slice didn't notice this and instead walked towards her. "Anyway, night. Love ya lots."

He kissed her on the cheek and left the room leaving Chi to wonder how true that kiss was.

The next day...

Chi woke up again very early and saw Slice snoring peacefully at her side. Just 24 hours ago, she thought how cute he looked. But now, she was wondering what could really be on his mind.

Shaking her head frustratingly, She got up and headed to the garden to meditate, maybe that'll make her relax. But as she closed her eyes, she new that this wasn't possible. In her head, she saw Slice and Shine enter that room over and over and over again. As the visions continued, she was taking rapid breaths and clenching her fist so that her hands hurt.

"Hey there Chi, mornin' " Chi opened her eyes to see Slice standing in the same place as he did yesterday. "D'you want me to warm you up again?"

He walked over to her and hugged her but Chi said: "Not now Slice."

"Huh? Why? Something wrong?"

Chi bit her lip. She didn't want to ask this directly in case he would deny it. "I...I was still meditating and you broke my concentration."

"Oh." He drew his arms away from her. "Sorry. Anyway, breakfast's ready; are you still meditating?"

"Yes I am." She turned away from him. "I'll join you later."

"Uh, OK." Slice said confused before leaving. Chi tried meditating again but she saw those images in her mind again. She finally gave up and went down for breakfast.

Once again, Slice left early at breakfast. Chi thought about following them but decided against it. She sighed sadly wondering what to do now.

"Something wrong Chi?" Chi looked up to see Rosy approach her.

"Rosy..." Chi replied.

"Wow, you sound really depressed. What's wrong?"

"Well..." And Chi told her everything she saw and what she suspected.

"The nerve of that Slice!" Rosy said angrily. "And Shine too! I can't believe it..."

"It is just a suspicion Rosy but I'm still worried." Chi said. "Could you do something for me? Could you please talk to Shine about this? You're her best friend after all."

"Alright Chi. But if it turns out that Slice is cheating on you...can I beat him up too?"

"Tempting." Chi said. "One more thing, please do not mention me. It might cause more harm."

"Don't worry Chi; you can count on me." Rosy said before leaving.

But Rosy had a hard time asking Shine. She told Chi that she could never get Shine all alone to ask her and that she needed more time. So days passed, each one did so without Chi wondering whether Slice loved her or not.

Finally after four days, Rosy returned with an answer. "What did you say Rosy?" Chi asked.

"I told her that I noticed that she and Slice seemed to be vanishing at the same time." Rosy said. "She said that she was doing some important errands for Shade and that he needed Slice to accompany her."

"I see." Chi said with a nod.

"There's something else."

"What?''

"It's Shade. He..." Rosy paused a bit. "He knows what's going on in that room."

Chi stared stunned at this piece of news. Rosy continued. "After asking Shine, Shade walked in so left the room but hide to see what's going on. I heard him ask how Slice was doing in that room."

"And?" Chi asked dreading the answer.

Rosy hesitated. "She said that Slice's performance in that room is getting better as the days go by. She said she's very pleased with how he's doing now."

Everything crashed and burned for Chi. She had never felt this...betrayed before. After all the love she gave Slice, after everything they've been through, this is how he repays her?

"I'm really sorry Chi." Rosy said sadly. "But if you must know, Shade said that he wants to go the room himself and see for himself what's going on."

That was the last straw for Chi; Shade's allowing this to happen! Rosy tried to stop her but Chi marched off quickly and angrily.

She made her way to the room where Slice and Shine keep entering. When it came into view, she saw it close but not before seeing the tip of Shade's tail enter.

She marched up to the door and knocked. No one answered but she could imagine the shocked faces of those inside the room. Finally, she used High Jump Kick to break the door down and entered the room.

The room was a regular bedroom and in the middle of it stood Shade, Shine and Slice all looking at Chi.

"Oh...crap." Slice said.

Chi made his way to him; Shade and Shine made of the exit but Chi shouted: "You stay here!" They halted and stood to the side of the room while Chi rounded up on the nervous Slice.

"Um...uh...h-hey Chi, how ya doing?" Slice asked innocently.

"Don't you think I am aware of what's happening?" Chi asked sharply. "How could you do this to me Slice? How could you betray me like this?"

"Chi, let us explain-" Shade began.

"I am speaking to Slice!" she shouted and Shade did so. Oh how easily she made the nation's leader cower.

"Chi hang on for a sec. Just listen." Slice begged.

"No! You'll hear me out first!" Chi snapped. "I gave you my heart Slice; I thought that you had changed from your old ways. And how do you repay my loyalty? With lies and deceit! I thought you loved me back as much as I loved you and now...now I think differently..."

"Chi..."

But she snapped up again. "And not just me! What about Shade! he is your best friend and Shine is his wife! How could you do this to him? You did harm not only to me but also to your best friend! And I...I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU!"

She lunged at Slice who stepped back. At the last second, Shine used Psychic to pick Chi up before she could do any harm. Chi struggled but she couldn't break Shine's hold.

"Chi, would you just listen for a second?" Slice begged. "C'mon, I'll explain everything and I promise that if you still want to, I'll let you beat the living crap out of me all you want."

Chi glared at him and stopped struggling. Shine gently put Chi down. "Just for the record, Rosy wants to beat you up too."

"So you sent her." Shine said but Chi ignored her.

Slice nodded seriously. "OK Chi, I want you to listen; I want you to hear everything that's gonna come out of my mouth."

Chi nodded stiffly. Slice took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

But she wasn't expecting what came out of it.

_Overnight scenes, dinner and wine_  
_Saturday girls_  
_I was never in love, never had the time_  
_In my hustle and hurry world_  
_Laughing myself to sleep_  
_Waking up lonely_  
_I needed someone to hold me oh-oh-oh_

The anger on Chi's face slowly faded away; she had never heard Slice sing before, not as good as Shine but still good. She had also noticed the emotion in his voice.

_It's such a crazy old town_  
_It can drag you down_  
_Till you run out of dreams_  
_So you party all night to the music and lights_  
_but you don't know what happiness means_  
_I was dancing in the dark with strangers_  
_No love around me_  
_When suddenly you found me oh-oh-oh_

Slice opened his eyes and looked at Chi before continuing.

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_  
_You're my fantasy, you're my reality_  
_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_  
_You're everything I need, you're everything to me_  
_Oh girl..._

He stopped and smiled at her.

"I've been giving Slice singing lessons. I swear that's all we're doing here Chi. We didn't want anyone, especially you, to know about it until the time was right." Shine explained.

Her attention went to Slice again who began speaking. "I meant everything I said Chi, or sang in this case. Before you, I was blind; I was a jerk who chased after every girl I could find. I was so blind that I didn't notice that the perfect girl for me was in the same team as me."

"I meant what I sang. You're all of those girls put together. No...You're a whole world better than all those girls put together. I love you Chi."

"So whaddya say...will you marry me?"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring.

It was so quiet in the room, if you screamed in your head, everyone would hear it. Chi just stared at Slice, her mouth slightly opened.

Everyone else in the room waited for something to happen. Finally after half a minute, something did happen.

Chi walked forward and ,without hesitation, forcefully shoved Slice back much to Shade and Shine's surprise.

"Ow; that hurts." Slice said rubbing the spot where he hit the floor; he was still holding the ring. Chi walked towards him. He looked up to her.

"That," Chi said sharply pointing her finger at him. "Was for getting me all worked up over nothing."

She went over and helped him up. She then proceeded to pat the dust his shoulders and back.

"This...is for the ring." She kissed him passionately for several seconds which took him off guard. Breaking away, she said: "Slice, I would be the happiest girl in the world if I would become your bride."

"Sweet." Slice said slowly before kissing her again.

"Aww, they look so happy together." Shine sighed as she leaned on Shade's shoulder. He caught her eye and smiled.

* * *

"Where are Shade, Shine, Slice and Chi? It isn't like them to be late for dinner." Terra said. Everyone else was there and they too were wondering where the four of them were.

"Hmmm...Could they be..." Rosy thought.

Then the doors open and the four of them showed up. "Where were you guys?" Levi asked.

"She said yes..." Slice said out loud.

"What do you mean? Who said yes?" Scuttle asked.

In reply, Chi took a few steps forward and showed them the ring.

The whole room erupted in cheers. After clearing things up with Rosy, the whole group gave Slice and Chi their blessings and congratulations.

"Thank you thank you." Slice said. "Now there's just one more thing to clear up."

He suddenly slapped his palm loudly and the room went silent. "Now which one of you guys thought I didn't have the guts to propose and bet against me?"

No one replied but almost everyone's eyes swiveled in Scuttle and Blaze's direction. Slice saw this and the two bolted.

"Yeah that's right, you better run!" Slice began chasing them all over the room which made everyone laugh.

Rosy approached Chi. "Hey Chi, no offense but you're marrying that guy?"

The latter watched as Slice cornered Blaze who was trying to explain the reason for betting against him.

Chi smiled and sighed. "I know." she said dreamily.

* * *

The song above was Every Woman in the World by Air Supply.

Thanks for reading and please continue reading War of the Plates 2 ;)


End file.
